George Khalil
George Khalil is one of the royal members of the Four Legendary Kingdoms. History Early History George Khalil was born as a royal who eventually became a member of the Kingdom of Underworld as part of the ancient group known as the Four Legendary Kingdoms. Because of his membership in the Four Kingdoms, George was taught about the true history of mankind, as well as learning of the five trials set by super-ancient beings to test humanity. As they grew up , George and his cousins Dion and Zaitan DeSaxe delighted in tormenting the Minotaurs that lived in the Underworld, torturing and killing them for fun. As the time drew near for the Great Games of the Hydra, George managed to glean some inside information from Vacheron regarding some of the Challenges he was preparing. George also became aware of Dion and Zaitan's plans to usurp their father upon the completion of the Games. The Four Legendary Kingdoms George was present with many other members of the Four Kingdoms to watch the fourth Great Games of the Hydra, and delighted in watching the various struggles of the Champions as they progressed through the first three Challenges, particularly enjoying the fight between Jack West Jr and the Gorkha. After the Third Challenge, George attended the banquet dinner hosted by Hades, remaining by Dion's side even as he quickly became drunk. After Iolanthe introduced the pair to Lily, George asked how she was liking the Games thus far before sharing his exuberance for the carnage and labeling it as entertainment. When Lily questioned if he really thought the Games were entertaining, George asserted that the Champions and their hostage/support teams were not royals and should feel honoured to die in front of them, disgusting Lily. Ignorant of her shock, George whispered some tidbits about the upcoming Challenges before adjourning to his table. The next morning, George joined the rest of the Royals in watching the Fourth Challenge, taking particular interest in the theatre of Mephisto's toying of Jack, causing Lily to scowl at him. As he watched Chaos, Fear and the Hydra fan out to cut off Jack's escape routes, George explained what they were doing to another watching Royal. As the progression prepared to move on to the Fifth Challenge, George first attended a lunch Hades was for all of the remaining Champions and their sponsoring Kings. As the lunch drew to a close, George and Dion made their way to the bathroom, noting Mephisto's anger at being bested by Jack before they discussed the upcoming Challenge. Unaware that they were being overheard by Jack, George noted it was tough luck for the support teams since they would all be executed after the Fifth Challenge, to which Dion told him not to even think of them as people. While the Champions were being taken to the starting line for the Fifth Challenge, George and the Challenge-exempt Zaitan helped Dion secure one of Jack's friends, Alby Calvin, and took him to one of their Minotaur torture chambers. George watched as Dion told Lily his plan to usurp his father and take Lily as his bride, before being ordered to escort Alby back to the hostage train. As the Fifth Challenge began, George was ecstatic as he watched Jack drive Fear's Spartan into a water-filled pit and cheering when it initially appeared that Fear had killed Jack beneath the surface, only to learn a moment that it was in fact Jack wearing Fear's armour. After the Fifth Challenge was over, George went with the rest of the procession to the Summit Temple to watch as the first five Golden Spheres were set into place within the mountains's obelisk before proceeding to the observatory to observe the remaining Challenges. After Jack won the Great Games, George presumably went back to the Summit Temple with the other Royals to watch as Jack's sponsoring King, Orlando, prepared to recieve the Mysteries. As he is not mentioned again, George was apparently killed during the carnage when the Minotaurs turned against the Four Kingdoms. Personality Like many other members of the Four Legendary Kingdoms, George is spoiled, arrogant and holds disregard for those beneath his exalted status, believing that anyone without royal blood should feel honoured to die in front of royalty. In addition to his excessive drinking, George takes boisterous pleasure in watching common folk get hurt or killed, and enjoys torturing the dim Minotaurs of the Underworld like his cousins. Trivia . Category:Characters Category:The Four Legendary Kingdoms Category:Four Legendary Kingdoms Members Category:Huntsman Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists